


Sometimes the baby wins

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Derek, M/M, Needy Derek, Needy Stiles Stilinski, New tag invented, Revenge neediness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is really needy lately, Derek wonders why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the baby wins

"Why are you hugging me?".

"Because i had a bad day".

"So go hug Scott, I'm not your teenage life supporter" Derek frowned at the teen and pushed him away.

"Then I'll go hug Isaac, he always hugs me" Stiles grumbled and disappeared upstairs to the beta's room.

Lately Stiles became needy, like really needy.  
Each time the pack gathers in the house, Stiles always spends his time complaining and asking Derek to bring him juice or snacks.

Now, Derek could have just said no but he can't because first of all, it wasn't such a hassle anyway, secondly Stiles said please.

Yes he was week to that pale flailing teen who saved him multiple times throughout their crazy lives, once he would have bashed the boy's head on the first flat surface he could find just to shut him up, but now after 2 years he became such a big part of his life that bringing the teen snacks is actually nice, because he always smiles at him with a wide moled smile that just melts him to the couch.

But lately it got out of hand.

Each text he receives from Stiles have to be answered immediately or the teen has a nervous breakdown.

-so movie night still in?-ss 14:03

-Derek why aren't you answering me?!-ss 14:09

-Derek are you alright?!-ss 14:14

Then it's the phone calls.

"Oh finally! Dude i thought you died, is everything alright? Cuz you didn't answer my texts" the teen was going a mile per second before he stopped to take a breath.

"I was in the shower" Derek sighed at the panicked idiot on the phone. 

"Ah i see, so movie night is still in?".

"Yes Stiles!" He groaned and hanged up on the hyperactive spazz.

So yes it was getting out of hand.

No matter how much the boy charmed him, it was obvious that something is wrong.

"Derek can i get some M&Ms, please?" Stiles asked from the stairs that led to the second floor.

"Sure" ,god dammit, he is an alpha, stand tall and get the truth out of him, "Stiles can we talk?" he pointed at the living room across the hall.

Stiles looked at him with a confused look before nodding and walking down the hall.

"So what is it sourwolf?" The teen sat on the couch, glowing with energy as always.

"Well, lately you worry me".

Stiles frowned at the alpha in disbelief.

"You? Worry? About me?".

"Yes Stiles, lately you've been really needy and it worries m-" Derek was interupted by Stiles's hands on his.

"Sit down" Stiles ordered and he sat beside him, "that's why".

Derek looked down at their hands and back up at Stiles, "why is that a reason?i listen to your requests is bad?".

Stiles just groaned at the ceiling before facing Derek again, "no man it's the fact you never say no!, you always ask my opinion, help with groceries, even bring the pack to my lacrosse games, your acting like my freaking boyfriend or something!? You were way more needy then me".

A blush flushed over him, did he really acted that way?.

"I...ah..".

"Didn't realize it at all ,yeah i got it ,but well now you understand why i was so annoying right?".

Derek scratched behind his neck before nodding, "i actually liked it" Stiles raised an eyebrow at him " you being needy, it made me feel useful" his face felt hotter with each word.

"Oh" Stiles licked his lips as he looked away from Derek, a faint smell of citrus and cinnamon was in the air, "well you have a whole pack to spoil, it doesn't have to be me" he said in somewhat sad tone.

"I don't feel that way to the others, i spoil them alright, but when it's you i kind of wanna do it, it feels natural" he moved closer to Stiles.

"Doesn't that means that i am like family to you?" The teen glupped loudly and the strangely familiar citrus smell became stronger.

Oh, right, attraction, that was the familiar smell.  
Stiles was attracted to him, to Derek, he who was the sun to this pack was attracted to his gloomy weird self.

"No, definitely not the family kind" he entwined their fingers together when suddenly Stiles's heart was going so fast Derek thought it will fly out, but then again his heart beat was just as fast and blood was gushing in his ears.

He pulled the teen closer to kiss him softly, but as their lips met Stiles pulled Derek closer by his neck and deepened it, sloppy but so warm and perfect, after few seconds even his werewolf lungs couldn't take it and had to break the kiss to get some air, they pulled apart with a needy wine from Stiles.

"Holy shit, that was intense" Stiles smiled at him, still hands on his nape and ruffling his hair softly, "i feel really needy right now" he grinned mischievously at Derek before standing up and pulling him towards his room.

"Good" he grinned back "me too".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you thought about it ♡♡♡♡


End file.
